The Slayer's Decission
by TITILLANDUS
Summary: A Buffy/Spike love Story Please R/R


The Slayer's Decision  
  
  
  
This short Story is set after the Musical Special.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Buffy had made Spike believe that their kiss didn't mean more to her than a kiss. Since then a week was over and she hadn't visited him till yet, neither he had let anybody hear something about him. Slowly she was beginning to worry about him and for her sake she decided to visit him after her Vampire chase tonight. The morning was already fighting his way through the night as she finally stood at his grave door. Like usually she didn't knock, just entered the dark room. While looking around she felt warmth floating through her body. Everything inside here belonged her. After she had died Willow and terra had moved to Dawn and because Spike had helped them through the whole summer although Buff was dead they had given him almost everything that had belonged to her house. The old but still good-looking couch, the wardrobe with the fine engrave at the side and the standing lamp that she had fallen in love with in the short age of eight. Everything in here made her feel she was home. HERE. Not in that big house where everything was different. For the moment, at least, she moved her thoughts aside and went towards the ladder. After the last step she turned around and her heart stood still for the moment. The coffin was open and exactly where the heart of Spike must have been stuck a post. Not able to believe what her mind was telling her she took a few steps forwards. In the whole coffin ashes and dust was lying. She felt tears in her eyes not really knowing that she was able for something like that in the moment. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Now when she wanted to tell him what she really felt when he wasn't near her and even more when he was near her. With her last ounce of strength she weakened her fall. The last thing she realized was a dark shadow running to her screaming her name painfully. Then the darkness came.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Spike just came in as she was falling. He screamed out her name while he was running to her but he arrived her first as her body already had touched the ground. Slowly so he wouldn't hurt her he pulled the Slayer into his arms and carried her into his coffin. In the moment it had to do the job of a bed. Suddenly he saw the post and took it out without letting go of her. Carefully he layed her in his coffin. After he had stroked a strand of hair out of her face he went to get water. He made the scrawel wet and layed it on her forehead. He was very worried about her although he knew that she was fainted pass out. He was very confused about what had happened to her after she was standing at his coffin and then it hit him like wood smashing against his head. My God she couldn't have believed that it was he who had been hidden by the post. First surprise appeared on his face but then his lips turned into a grin. This really amused him but it also made his heart jump. So, Slayer now your going to get your leg pulled he thought. Although he wanted to joke on her he still worried about her health. The whole day he sat on a chair near the coffin trading the scrawels. Each time she gave a loud of pain from her he held her hand and stroked her. The tears she cried while she was dreaming he wiped from her eyes. Slowly the sun gave his kingdom back to the moon. Spike closed his eyes and was fallen to sleep within a minute his hand resting on hers. An hour later Buff awoke with an empty feeling inside her as she remembered the reason of her sleeping. Something was wrong. She should use to be lying on a hard cold floor but instead she was lying on a soft material. She tried to stand up to get a better look where she was as she suddenly stopped in her move. Somebody's hand was holding hers. She turned her head and thought she was still dreaming. Now that her eyes got used to the darkness she could see whom this hand belonged to. On a chair he was sitting not very comfortable but he was here. Still not really believing this was true she removed his hand from hers very gentle and moved out of the coffin. She put the scrawel that she must have taken from her forehead without really knowing inside the coffin. Very quiet so she couldn't awake him she moved to him and went in her knees so she could look in his face. How many times had she seen this face never really noticing how beautiful it really was. Now she took the time to look at it a second time. His face was showing worry but even now he looked handsome. His face lines showed her a story she wanted to discover. Without knowing she drawed them with her finger. With a shiver she stroked his lip. Leaded from her desire to him she groaned. The groan wasn't louder than a whisper but he heard it through his dreams and slowly opened his Blue eyes. Buffy was shocked not only because he now knew what she felt but also because she now knew he really was alive. Looking into his eyes she noticed that his life had more secrets to bear than the Ocean. She remembered she still had her thumb on his lips as he kissed it. His hand making his journey through her hair he pulled her on his knees. " Now your mine, forever my love! " he whispered before their lips touched.  
  
Everything disappeared around them. Time stood still as the two finally found themselves knowing that their love could never be broken again.  
  
The End 


End file.
